Horror To Life
by Williun239
Summary: Ok Jessica is a 23 year old woman looking for a Job and a husband but that may change when she comes to see the city is Ravaged by The Undead! Saskatoon, Canada has been consumed, or nearly so, by the undead. It's up to Leon Not Leon S. Kennedy, who is a


Jessica walked in a dark alley alone, She just was about to throw the garbage in the Garbage Bin when she heard a cry she seen a little girl running towards her. Jess moved out of the way as she grabbed the little girls Sleeve. "Ah let me go!" The Girl said, Jessica bended down "My Names Jessie whats yours?" Jessica said. The little girl responded "My name is Amber" she said with a Innocent look, Suddenly a moan was heard. Jessica got Up, Amber hid behind Jessica. A figure in the shape of a leaning Human with a big hole in the side of the Stomach headed for them. Jessica Screamed suddenly the Thing fell to the ground shaking. A man shot it "You alright?" He Said "Yeah" Jessica said they walked out of the Alley. "My Names Leon Daners" The man Replied "My Names Jessica Rodgers." Jessie Replied but before Leon could reply Jessica pointed to A car. "You know how to drive?" Jessica Asked "Uh, Yeah." replied Leon "Good" said Jessica The Three ran to the car Leon then Jessie. "Abby get in." replied Jessie. Amber Done what she was told and gigled "My Name is Amber." said Amber. "Sorry Well we're gonna have to work on that." Replied Jessie. The Car stopped. "Ok Here we are." said Leon. "How do you know it is safe?" replied Jessica. "Because it is barricaded with metal bars and is Evacuated though Comfy." said Leon. after Getting inside The place which looked like a Hotel turned out to be a House. "Good place." said Jessie. "Thanks" said Leon. "Can I see the bedroom?" Replied Jessie. "Amy stay down here" said Jessie. Amber turned on the TV to 50 she loved Teletoon. She Played with the toys. and Does what every kid does She was scared by the hands of zombies trying to get through the window but the Metal bars were too strong to so it was ok atleast she could stay up 24 Hours with no Sleep Her parents always made the latest time 1:00 AM Meanwhile Upstairs Jessie and Leon Were Making out. Then It happened First They were making out. Then Jessie took off her clothes and pushed him onto the bed and he undid her braw she took off her underwear as they Had Sex. The Zombies were soon gone and Amber was asleep. The Next morning the Sun was up not somthing youd expect for any Zombie Apocalyspe. Leon Got up and talked to a freind from New York. Jessica took a Pregnancy Test and Amber watched Family on CH 51. Then after Leon hanged up The Phone Rang Again Leon put it on Speaker it was William Kennedy the Husband of 4. William told them that he can Execute the Zombie Population. And Save them if they can meet him infront of Mitchell's Gourmet Foods Leon and Jessie got Packed Amber being by her. at all times. As they met up with William was wairing dark Sunglasses his eyes glowed red at one point of his Left eye his hair as if He was his age when he was With Selene and his Hair was yello Leon whispered to jessie pointing out the Unusual Features. This Guy was telling the Truth but He CANT BE William "Wait... Your Not William!... YOUR ALBERT WESKER!" said Leon. Wesker Smirked as he Threw off His sunglasses which scared the crap out of Amber. As it appeared Wesker was Winning, William stepped up and pushed Leon down alowing him to punch Weskers face suddenly Amber hid infront of Jessie. "Whats wrong Adrieanne?" asked Jessie Amber couldnt Reply She was Destracted not by the fight but by the fact that Jessies stomach was Big REALLY BIG! she hadn't seen one like that since her mother was fat her Second guess was she was Pregnant but she wasnt sure so she looked at Jessie in a wierd look and asked "Who Did you Bang?" Jessie looked confused as Amber repeated just changing the sentance. "Who did you Have sex with?" She asked Jessie looked confused still and ignored the Talk as if it didnt happen. ok William was watching but he and fell asleep in Grass. as they fought Zombies Came leon flipped Wesker Over and he rolled towards the Zombies as they fed on him The number of Zombies was big due to the fact that the Population was 196,811 Leon had the cure and used it after they all ate Wesker. "Here goes nothing" Leon said as he opened the Cure it spread into the air curing every infected person. "That is what it was all along. Air! a virus of air who would of known. " jessie said. "Well were a family of 4." Said Leon. "Four? Who said there was another Kid?" said Amber as they all laughed. THE END


End file.
